When Love and War Collide
by No I'm Sirius
Summary: Harry Potter is a hero, this is true, but it's not the kind of hero that people expect from their savior. No, he is so much more. After all he was born from the most potent of love and the darkest of war. He will take both Hogwarts and Camp Half-Blood by storm. [My Response to DZ2's I'm a Lover Challenge]


**When Love and War Collide**

 **Summary:** **Harry Potter is a hero, this is true, but it's not the kind of hero that people expect from their savior. No, he is so much more. After all he was born from the most potent of love and the darkest of war. He will take both Hogwarts and Camp Half-Blood by storm. [My Response to DZ2's I'm a Lover Challenge]**

 **A.N.- All chapters following this one will between 2,000-4,000 words so updates might take longer because I don't plan on doing short chapters for this story, but good news is that I feel confident going into this story as I already have some of the next few chapters written out. Also this is going to be AU as I hate when people rehash canon word for word. I'm not saying I'm not going to use canon because I am but things will be different because if I wanted to write the books exactly as the authors' wrote them than I would just read the books and spare myself time.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or HP.**

 ** _DZ2's 'I'm a Lover' Challenge:_**

 **Rules:** Grey Harry

As a Demigod, Harry must either be the son of Aphrodite/Venus or Eros/Cupid

Though he's the son of the God or Goddess of Love, Harry actually has a real 'kick-ass' attitude that can be a bit sarcastic at times (think Tony Stark from Avengers)

He is a bit vainglorious, but always acts like it in a masculine way

Silena Beauregard and Piper McLean must be Harry's allies (in the case of Silena, even if Luke is not)

When he goes to Hogwarts, Harry 'accidentally' uses an 'allure' to toy with others

His Chlorokinesis/plant manipulation power is stronger due to his magic

All pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione

Aphrodite/Venus or Eros/Cupid must give Harry a gift to aid him at Hogwarts

 **Guidelines:** Twice-Blessed Harry **-Accepted**

Harry is the son of BOTH the God and Goddess of Love (imagine the chaos) **-No**

Luke doesn't join Kronos **-Undecided**

Harry learns to influence other emotions other than love **-Possible**

Soul Bond (he IS the God/Goddess of Love's child) **-No**

Harry uses his love-influence to play pranks **-Possible**

Slash - **Possible but I haven't decided on pairings yet whether they are het or slash. OR if there will be any pairings as romance is most likely not going to be the main plot of the story.  
**

The Veela somehow become involved with Harry's life **-Unlikely**

Wrong BWL **-No**

 **Forbidden:** Dark or Evil Harry

Harry allied with Dumbledore or Voldemort or Kronos

Completely Feminine Harry (he DOES have a strong, masculine side)

FemHarry

Naive Harry

Harry as the son of another God other than Eros/Cupid or Aphrodite/Venus (unless he's Twice-Blessed)

Harry/Hermione

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

When first looking at Harry Potter he could almost pass at being a least a year or two older with his height being a little taller than the average ten year old. His shoulders looked like they would broaden in a couple years. Harry didn't have much muscle just the usual for a kid who was constantly working with his hands, but his build could strengthen with exercise and age. Though his body promised power and strength, it was his features that made people think his handsomeness actually leaned to a beauty not seen before. He had sharp aristocratic cheekbones and a pointed chin. The usual baby fat seemingly not there anymore in his face. Shoulder length black hair was pulled away out of his face. His most striking feature was his emerald eyes that shone so brightly it was almost unnatural.

All in all he was very different from the rest of the residents of Little Whining.

It was on the first day of summer that the young boy's life changed.

Whether it was for the better was yet to be determined.

Harry pulled at a weed in his garden, well okay it was Aunt Petunia's garden, but he did all the work so he claimed it as his. At least he only claimed it in the safety of his mind. The sun was beating relentlessly on his back. He sighed as realized he was almost done with all of his chores. Admittedly though there wasn't much he was allowed to do once he was finished. Maybe he would take a walk around the neighborhood, and as long as he avoided Dudley and his gang than it would be an effective way to relive his boredom. Gods know his Aunt and Uncle would murder him if he so much as looked at the television much less ask if he could turn it on.

So it was with that thought he finished pulling the weeds out from the flowerbeds and quickly finishing up his chores. He had just put the watering can in the shed in the backyard when his cousin and his friends lumbered into the yard. Harry didn't move, but kept himself ready to flee at a moment's notice.

"Hey Freak," Dudley said causing the two boys behind him to laugh.

Harry felt like rolling his eyes. When he was younger the name 'Freak' had hurt coming from his relatives, but he had grown use to it over the years of living with them. He looked disgustingly on the fat boy in front of him. If being normal looked like the Dursleys than Harry could only be grateful he was a freak. He didn't want to imagine having to wake up in the morning to see that in the mirror. He had no clue how Dudley or Vernon could do it.

"Diddykins," Harry taunted for once feeling a little brave.

"Shut up!" Dudley hissed. "I'm going to beat you up so bad that you'll… I well I'm just going to beat you up."

"Not if you can't catch me." The taller boy said before sprinting away. Sounds of thudding feet following behind him but he pushed on running towards the park. If only so Aunt Petunia wouldn't catch them fighting, because surely she would blame Harry instead of her precious baby boy. Then again Dudley would probably tell on him later so he would be in trouble no matter what.

The park was empty save for a lone man who stood in the shadows of a tree Harry sometimes liked to climb. He couldn't see the stranger all that well so he didn't pay him any attention. Stopping on the sidewalk and panting a little under the stifling summer's heat Harry waited for Dudley and his goons to come to him. He was sick and tired of them and he planned on showing them why they shouldn't mess with the Freak.

"Get him!" Dudley shouted as he was behind the two much faster boys.

Piers who was known to hold the arms of the kid Dudley was usually attacking made the first attack. Harry had a bone to pick with him so he didn't even try to warn him that he was done playing the victim. The rat faced boy threw the first punch at his face, but Harry dodged it easily and drove his own fist into the boy's gut. Piers doubled over and the ebony haired boy was quick to punch him in the nose breaking it with a satisfying crunch.

Harry ignored the other boy's tears and turned to Dudley and the other kid. They were frozen in shock faced with the fact that the green eyed boy was done with being their punching bag.

"Let's get him!" Dudley shouted to his friend, but didn't sound as sure as before. Dudley's friend Michael that Harry remembered from school shook his head nervously. "Fine," his cousin said before throwing a meaty fist at Harry who caught it midair. It was very easy for the taller ten year old to squeeze the hand in his grip to the point there was a sharp crack. Harry didn't know where this strength came from, but he had always felt it. He never used it for anything but his chores.

He continued squeezing the broken hand. "You will leave me alone from now on, right Dudders?" He asked making the boy whimper as he nodded rapidly.

"Good," Harry said dropping the heavy boy's hand.

Dudley and his gang ran away the moment he turned away from them. A part of him was kicking himself for doing what he did. His Aunt and Uncle were sure to give him trouble if he were to set foot in Number Four after harming their 'innocent' son. He would just have to spend a lot of time in the park so that he could avoid his punishment as long as he was able to. The bigger part of him that had always wanted to get back at Dudley was very satisfied with what he did.

"I'm in so much trouble, but eh it was worth it." Harry mumbled sitting down on the park bench.

"I'd say it was worth it, kid. Fights are always good at letting off some steam. And getting back at someone makes it even better." The man that had been standing by the tree was now suddenly next to him on the bench. The stranger's long bulky arm rested along the back of where they were sitting. He was wearing black jeans and combat boots. The man also wore a leather duster, muscle shirt, and for some strange reason a bullet proof vest. Harry didn't understand why, but it seemed to fit the stranger who was casually sitting next to him with his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Uh who are you?"

The man seemed like he was looking him over, but it was hard to tell with his sunglasses on, instead of answering him. "A little scrawny, but I guess you get that from her."

Harry raised an eyebrow having no clue what the stranger meant. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

The stranger smirked at him. "It should, but you wouldn't know since I doubt your _relatives_ know and if they do they haven't told you." He sneered as he spoke the word relatives.

"Who are you?" Harry asked again impatiently.

"My names Ares, kid. And you're Harry Potter. My son in fact," he stated.

"I don't know who you think you are, but my parents died when I was a baby."

"Like I said I am Ares, god of war and you are my sprog. I am not shitting you." He added when it looked like Harry was going to interrupt him. "Look it's a long story. How 'bout we go get a bite to eat and get the hell away from this fucked up wannabe stepford wives place." The god said shuddering from all that he observed from the area his kid had lived in for the past nine years.

Harry shrugged knowing this would keep him away from his Uncle's wrath a while longer. "Alright, but I still don't believe you." He jumped a foot in the air when Ares waved a hand and a motorcycle appeared seemingly out of thin air.

"Still don't believe me?" Ares asked sarcastically.

"I think I'm starting to believe."

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

They were sitting in a restaurant in New York City and strangely enough none of the people there even glanced their way. Only the waitress came to see that they got their orders, but she too ignored them. Harry had never eaten so much. Currently he was on his second slice of pizza and drinking from his mint chocolate milkshake. Ares had made a disgusted face when he ordered it, but didn't say anything. The young boy had never eaten pizza or had ice cream so he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"As I was saying since your my son that makes you a demigod. Well sort of." Ares shrugged after taking a drink from his beer.

"Sort of? How are can someone be sort of a demigod?" Harry asked sardonically.

"You are the son of a goddess too which makes you a twice blessed demigod. So not quite a demigod and not quite a god."

"How is that possible?" The ten year old asked wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"Your mortal parents, James and Lily Potter, were trying for a child. They used some ritual that I had thought forgotten by now, but apparently I was wrong. Anyways I and a goddess," here he smirked, "answered their request for kicks. And bam you were born!"

"Just like that?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh there was the whole act of well you'll find out when you're older." He laughed changing the topic easily. "I told her I could be responsible just this once."

"What happens now?" The emerald eyed boy asked after a beat of silence.

"You go to Camp Half-Blood to learn how to survive. I expect you to outshine everyone else's brats. My kids are the best of the best of course." He told him seriously.

Harry gulped hoping he could live up to those expectations.

"Ah don't look so scared. My kids will teach you the ropes or beat it into you one way or another." Ares said waving a hand as if clearing away all his worries when his statement only caused Harry's worry to grow even more.

"Do I have any siblings from my Mum's side?" He asked desperately trying to change the topic from thinking of the other Ares kids.

"I can't tell you that. You'll know when she claims you."

Harry moved a long stand of hair out of his face. "What happens when school starts up?"

"Camp Half-Blood is a summer camp, but it also goes year round for some of the kids there. You'll be going to a different school on September First."

The boy scrunched up his face at the thought of school. He always had a hard time learning due to his dyslexia and ADHD. "What school would I be going to?"

"It's a boarding school you'll be attending, but you'll find more about that later. Just know that during the summers you will be returning back to camp. Monsters would be attracted to your scent now that you know of your heritage. Plus you're a twice blessed so it makes your scent even stronger."

"How I will be getting to this Camp Half-Blood?"

Ares bared his teeth in what was probably supposed to be a smile. "Now that's the question I've been waiting for."

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Harry swiftly made his way through the forest since it was the quickest way to get to Camp Half-Blood. He could have followed the road, but he figured taking to the woods was much faster. If he were to meet a monster, who Ares told him would most likely happen. Ares also told him if he survived his journey to Camp than he was truly a son of war. Of course, the god had mumbled something under his breath about how he hoped Harry had more of him than _her_ or else he wasn't likely to survive. With that ominous muttering the demigod decided he was not going to take the long way. But a part of him that was just awakening was kind of pulling for a fight.

Tucking a piece of black hair behind his ear absentmindedly, he wondered if he should get it cut so it won't get in the way if he was attacked in the future. No, he decided, he liked his hair just the way it is even if it was impractical. It took a long time to grow out to this length and it was one of the things he loved about himself. He didn't care what anyone else said there was no way he was cutting it off.

He spun on his heel to look behind him when he heard a low growl. Harry turned back around and continued to walk faster in hopes that maybe he wouldn't need to fight, but when he heard a snap of a twig in the opposite direction of the growl he then knew there was no way he couldn't possibly not fight. He unsnapped the skull key chain on his belt and pressed the button to make the eyes light up red. They did light up, but as soon as they did he was holding a bronze sword in his right hand. It felt like it was made for him and for the moment he felt like nothing could touch him as long as he had the weapon in his hand.

Backing up further he could just see Half-Blood Hill some distance in front of him. It was too far away to run to before the monsters could get to him, but it was closer than he expected. Out of the shadows of a tree came a large hellhound if he got the monster right. It had wickedly sharp teeth, but Harry tried not to focus on its currently gleaming teeth. Not even a second later the red eyed hound lunged at him. The demigod moved out of the way of those fangs that looked ready to sink into his skin like it was paper. He swiped his sword into the monster's shoulder blade making a deep cut.

Harry barely jumped out of the way when another hound tried attacking his unprotected back. It did manage to yank on Harry's _amazingly_ _brushed_ ebony locks. The ten year old felt a red haze fill his vision. No one messed up his hair without consequences. With a cry he dove his elbow into the side of the hellhound's head whose head snapped back with the blow. Harry's strength saw new heights he had yet seen before. The other hound tried attacking, but Harry turned away just in time and he stabbed his sword into its thick flesh with another show of powerful strength and it dissolved into gold dust.

The boy was distracted for a brief moment at the thought of how uncool it was that all it became was dust. It was a second too late his diving out of the way because the other hound's harsh claws cut into his back. Harry fell to the ground with a scream of agony, but could barely spare a thought for the pain he was currently in when the monster was almost on top of him ready to kill him with its fangs. Before Harry could even think about how to protect himself from dying right there in the woods, and disappointing his father, an arrow shot into the eye of the monster making gold dust rain on him.

For a moment all he could do was stare stupidly at the trees above him. He was only broken out of his thoughts when another voice called out to him. "You alright, kid?"

Was he alright? He asked himself. Well other than the blood gushing from his back and his body feeling like one big bruise he wasn't sure how to feel. Emotionally, he was happy he got to see some action, but a big part of him was a little angry that he needed help. Harry stood shakily to his feet and grabbed the key chain that had once been his sword. He hooked it onto his belt loop before turning to face the kid that had been in the pine tree that was on the camp's boundary line.

"You might want to hurry in case the hellhound invited friends," the blonde teenager called when he received no answer to his previous question.

"That would be bad. I'm so _not_ in the mood to entertain anymore monsters. Bloody hell they really messed up my hair." Harry scowled patting his hair down as he stumbled to stand up on shaky feet. When the world stopped spinning Harry walked as quickly as he could manage to the large pine tree. He could feel blood seeping down his back and the painful aching of it made walking even worse.

"We should get you to the Big House." The older boy said. "That looks painful. I'll be able to heal it once we're in the infirmary. Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo."

Harry grunted a response not caring about being rude as he followed the blonde towards a big blue house. He didn't even look around at the camp too busy trying to keep from fainting. It was only pure willpower keeping him conscious. He refused to disappoint Ares even more by fainting like a little girl in front of everyone.

A big sigh of relief filled him as they finally made it to the infirmary. He was in so much pain he hardly noticed a man in a wheel chair joining them in the room. Harry slumped down onto his side on one of the beds and closed his eyes.

"How could you even walk with that?" The older teen exclaimed from behind him.

Harry didn't manage a response since blackness overtook his vision giving him blissful relief.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk working on paperwork for the upcoming year but he looked up when the alarms he had monitoring the home of the savior of the wizarding world shrilled the sound waking a sleeping Fawkes. The phoenix squawked at the noise, but the Headmaster hardly paid him any attention too busy thinking about what the alarms going off meant. Suddenly, the monitoring gadget of the wards on Number Four Privet Drive exploded into tiny little pieces that no amount of reparos could fix. It could only mean one thing the wards had fallen!

The old man stood from his chair so quickly the cushy seat had fallen to the floor with a loud clang. He didn't right it too busy walking out of the office to leave the school grounds so he could apparate to Little Whinging.

Once he was on Privet Drive he quickly made his way to the place he entrusted Harry's care to. The neighborhood looked exactly like it did the night the Potters had fallen. The houses were ordinary and so similarly looking that Albus had to look carefully at each number resting beside the door. There was nothing that made the houses stand out from each other, and though he found it a little creepy, he was sure that no Death Eaters would even think of looking for the boy-who-lived there. It wasn't like they could even find their way in the muggle world because most of them were purebloods thinking themselves better than them.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he walked up the driveway of Number Four. Albus had already made sure he was dressed as a muggle. Currently he wore a bright blue suit so he could blend in better or at least he thought he was doing a good job blending in. Knocking on the door he impatiently tapped his foot against the stoop waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Yes?" A tall horse faced woman answered before her eyes landing on him. "You!" She sneered at him.

"May I come in?"

Petunia looked behind him as if making sure nobody would notice him talking to her. "You can," she muttered angrily.

"Where's Harry?" He got right to the point once he was in the living room. His blue eyes lost their twinkle as he saw no pictures of Harry or the Potters anywhere. For a moment, he wondered if it was best leaving the boy with the Dursleys. But he reminded himself it really was for the best for the boy and to keep him safe.

"The boy has run away! I say good riddance to him too! Made my Dudley go to the hospital he did." Petunia growled out not bothering to offer Albus a seat.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that! He's a menace that boy is like his good for nothing parents."

"You are talking about your ten year old nephew. He's your sister's only child."

"I didn't ask for him, and I never wanted the freak in my home. I won't take him back if you find him." She said folding her arms resolutely.

Dumbledore wondered for the first time if leaving Harry there so the blood wards would keep him safe from all the people who would wish him harm had been worth it. He was an old man and maybe he should have listened to Minerva. If he had he was sure the boy wouldn't have run away.

What was he to do now? He couldn't go to the Ministry for fear of the public's reaction to the news of their hero going missing. The only solution he had at the moment was to bring the Order of the Phoenix back together. Hopefully, they would be able to find Harry. Although since the wards have already fallen than there would be no point in bringing him back to the Dursleys. For the first time in a while Albus Dumbledore felt his age.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

 **Should I continue?**


End file.
